


The Mills Seduction

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Incest, threesome kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, they're both hot. Why not just try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mills Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



**Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to Adam and Eddy. I’m just borrowing them to keep them from destroying my babies’ characters.**

**A/N: This is so long overdue. Just a quick drabble for LiveLoveLikeMe/notevildear-wicked. Hope you enjoy it! Also, this drabble has implied incest, so if that’s not your thing, don’t read it.**

Emma stood in the doorway, hesitance in her stance. In theory, this sounded like a good idea. Both Regina and Zelena were hot, and they were both willing. _That_ surprised her. She was sure one of them would’ve been against it.

She shifted from one foot to the other, biting her lip. Maybe this was a bad idea. She could just turn around and…

Warm hands settled on her shoulders, causing her to jump.

“Second thoughts, dearest?”

“Uh,” she cleared her throat, “No, I’m good.”

Regina’s hand – _and really, this magical connection really_ was _something for her to be able to tell that it was her_ – grasped hers, pulling her through the doorway, “Good,” Regina’s other hand came up to caress her cheek, “Just let me – _us_ – know if you’re not.”

She nodded, smiling softly, before leaning forward and capture the brunette’s lips, feeling Zelena pull her jacket from her shoulders before latching warm lips to her neck, nibbling softly.

A moan slipped from her throat. She could do this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
